Song Talk with the Tributes
by Ruetheday
Summary: Past and present tributes gather at Katniss's house to talk in song using Adele, LMFAO, and some more! I stink at summaries! I promise it's better then how it sounds so please check it out and leave a review :D
1. Song Talk!

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters or lyrics! I don't own the Hunger Games! Okay, now that's done… Welcome to my story! Please R&R :)**

Katniss, Peeta, Gale, Clove, Rue, Cato, Prim, Glimmer, Finnick, Annie, Haymitch, Effie and a few more past tributes are all invited to Katniss's home in District Twelve. They all made sure not to tell one person- President Snow.

"Hey guys! I invited you all here today to try out a new experiment- song talk! We only speak in song!" Katniss explained.

"Only song? What if you have to go to the bathroom?" asked Prim.

"Er, mostly song," Katniss replied.

"What if you can't sing?" said Finnick eyeing Annie.

"That's okay," Katniss told him.

"What if you don't know any songs?" asked Effie

"Then…make them up"

"What if you hate singing?" Clove said.

Katniss shrugged, "I dunno! It sucks to suck!"

Clove rammed into Katniss's body. "GERROFF ME!" Gale finally pulled off the steaming Clove.

"What does she mean- suck?" asked Prim. Rue looked up expectantly too.

"I'll tell you later," Katniss said.

"Or I could tell you now," a provocative Glimmer answered.

They all argued about it for a while when there was a small knock on the door. No one heard it though. Everyone agreed to do it, even if some thought it was stupid. The person outside knocked louder. Katniss walked over, opened it and screamed.

"I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited, but I couldn't stay away-," President Snow started to sing, but Katniss slammed the door on him, mid-song. When she got back Cato was whispering to Marvel. Marvel was nodding and sung,

"She loves you! Ya, ya, ya! She loves you Ya, ya, ya!" Cato smiled at him and looked up to Clove, who blushed at him.

"If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go! Keep you on my arm girl, you'd never be alone!" Cato had a deep luxurious voice.

Glimmer started to breathe really fast, like she would pass out from shock. Clove smirked at her and said "Yes!" without any song. Everyone looked at her expectantly. Clove looked at Cato, smiling.

"Clove! You have to sing!" Finnick yelled at her.

"Fine! When you see my face hope it gives you hell, hope it gives youuuu hell!" She cackled at Glimmer who had regained herself enough to pout at Cato,

"Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend no way, no way! I think you need a new one!" she sang gracefully to Cato.

Cato ignored her and kept staring at the now red-faced Clove. Glimmer screeched and walked over to the corner to pout.

Suddenly a loud noise came from the kitchen. Haymitch was trying to find Katniss's alcohol. He made shot glasses lined up against the wall. He started to sing, "SHOTS, SHOTS, SHOT! EVERYBODY!" right before he passed out cold.

**I plan to add more chapters, but I'm not sure if this is really that good or not so please review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Prim gets Kidnapped

**Based on your reviews I have decided to make another chapter! Thanks guys! If you have any ideas let me know:)**

"Haymitch?" Katniss looked at the passed out Haymitch. She carried him onto her bed and left him there. When she returned to the party things had gotten worse between Glimmer and Clove. Glimmer was chasing Clove yelling,

"Better run, better run outrun my SPEAR!" she screamed. Cato looked at the poor Clove,

"RUN BABY RUN! DON'T EVER LOOK BACK!" he sung, but it didn't help. Moments later Glimmer had speared Clove's leg.

"You shoot me down, but I won't fall, I am TITANIUM!" she half screamed half sang as she tackled Glimmer with extreme force.

"Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful! Now hit me with your best shot!" Glimmer smirked as Clove filled with rage.

Clove threw the spear at Glimmer, who dodged it and crumpled on the floor laughing at her.

"Well F*** you and F*** you to!" Clove screamed at Glimmer and Katniss, who had no idea what she'd done. Clove buried herself into Cato's arm and started to cry. Glimmer rolled her eyes,

"BABY, BABY, BABY OHHH!" She hollered. Marvel gave her a high-five for that one. The Careers continued to mess with each other as Katniss moved to the other end of the room. Annie was clapping and cheering as Finnick started to strip. Prim and Rue watched in awe and in horror.

"I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt, so sexy it hurts…"

"FINNICK! RUE AND PRIM ARE RIGHT THERE!" Katniss yelled at him.

"Oh! How long have you two been there?" Finnick asked with surprise.

"Since Clove said f***," Rue said sweetly.

"Well, that's nice. Now back to you Annie! I'm sexy and I know it!" Finnick sang as he continued to strip.

"FINNICK!"

"Sorry for party rockin'" he said sadly. Annie gave Katniss the death stare as she walked away.

"Now come on you two! Let's go somewhere else…" Katniss told the young ones.

They weren't safe anywhere. The Careers continued to fight each other as Cato sung to Clove,

"Your f***ing perfect, to me." Clove blushed and gave him a big kiss.

"EWWW!" Prim shouted, "You both are disgusting sickos!" Clove looked at Prim and smirked. She stood up and grabbed Prim's hand and pulled her over to Glimmer. Clove whispered to her as Prim looked up in horror. Glimmer put on a creepy little smile as she lured Prim into a dark room. Prim managed to sing as she was kidnapped in plain sight,

"If I die young-"

"PRIM!" Katniss screamed. Clove smiled evilly at Katniss and returned to Cato. Rue held on to Katniss, afraid that Glimmer would take her too, but Glimmer did not come out of the room.

Meanwhile Peeta and Gale were talking, or rather singing. Gale started to sing as Johanna entered the room,

"I LIKE BIG BUTTS AND I CANNOT LIE!" Peeta face-palmed. Johanna looked to see where the noise was coming from and frowned when she saw Gale.

"What do you want?" she asked, then left.

"I will always love yoooooouu!" Gale started to run after her.

"GO AWAY!" Peeta heard Johanna yell.

"Nevermind, I'll find someone like you!" he continued.

Peeta was left alone in Katniss's bar. He wished Haymitch was here with him…

TO BE CONTINUED…

**(if you guys like it). Thanks for reading, now review!**


	3. One less Everdeen

"PLEEASE, PLEAASE DON'T LEAVE ME!" Gale sang after Johanna as she left the bar. Peeta looked at the failing Gale. Gale continued to sing to her as she left.

"Don't go!" Gale stopped singing. Marvel looked up at the two former tribute.

"SHUT UP!" Apparently Peeta wasn't the only one annoyed. Gale continued to sing as Marvel and Peeta grew more and more furious. Katniss walked into the room and found Gale charming Johanna.

"You belong with meeee, you belong with me," Katniss's smooth voice sang. Gale thought about this for a moment- Katniss, or Johanna? They were both strong and powerful. They could both kill him.

"Hmmm, WHICH ONE SHOULD I TAKE? ITS FRIDAY, FRIDAY!"

"SHUT UP!" Everyone yelled at Gale for picking the most annoying song in all of Panem. That's it, thought Marvel. He has gone too far. Marvel grabbed Glimmer's spear and chucked at Gale. Katniss jumped in front of the spear to save Gale,

"See I would catch a spear for yaaaa!" Then Katniss went limp.

"NOOOO! SHE'S DEAD!" Gale screamed- yes, Gale can scream. In fact, he has a very girly scream, you should hear it sometime. At the word "dead" Glimmer naturally came out of the bedroom without Prim. Her hair was messed up and she had a devilish grin on her face. At the word "dead" Clove naturally perked up along with Cato.

"Aw, oh well. At least now it isn't so packed in here!" Clove said cheerfully.

"why you gotta be so heartless, ya, ya, why you gotta be so heartless?" Gale looked at the smiling Clove sadly.

"I can't be tamed!" She cackled evily.

"You got that right babe!" Cato smirked.

"Haha Cato your _sooo _funny!" Glimmer squealed.

"Uh, thanks"

"Come over here Cato, there's plenty of room!" Glimmer patted a spot next to her. Cato moved over as Clove looked at him in shock.

"Sorry Clove, I'm with other people now, we should break up"

"SING!" Finnick yelled at the Careers.

They all ingnored him and continued with their conversation,

"Fine!" said Clove.

"Okay." Said Cato.

"So.. we're good?" he asked

"We're fabulous," said Clove. Yes, Clove said _fabulous. _All of the Careers stared at her with disbelief.

"Clove… are you sure you're okay?" asked Marvel.

"Yeah, I'm fabulous bigger and better and best!" she said it again!

"Um.. I should… go…" said Cato.

"Me too" Marvel left very quickly.

"Yah, me too. Cato wait for me!" Glimmer called. All of the Careers were anxious to get away from Clove. She _never _says fabulous. Never! She must be going insane! Well, that is… more insane than she already was.

Meanwhile Gale was taking Katniss's dead body into her room. He tried to open the door, but it was locked.

"Glimmer did you lock the door?"

"Yes!"

"Well can you unlock it?"

"Fine!" Glimmer got up and smiled sweetly at him. "There ya go!" She opened it. Inside it reeked! Gale wanted to leave the room, but he didn't. There was something wrong… what was it… he looked on the walls. Something about them was suspicious. Oh that's it! They're covered in blood!

A moan came from the corner of the room. Prim!

"Prim! What happened?"

"She cut me open and I keep bleeding, I keep, keep bleeding…" her voice trailed off.

"Who?" Gale asked.

"Glimmer you idiot!" Gale nodded. He set Katniss's dead body on the bed and looked down at poor Prim. Would she live?

**Will she? Tell me if she should in a review:) More reviews equals faster updating!**

**Thanks**

**-Soph**


End file.
